poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Crash Bandicoot
Winnie the Pooh Meets Crash Bandicoot is the first Winnie the Pooh crossover film made by Reese Ambler. It appeared on YouTube sometime in May 2012. A new remake version made by Yakko Warner will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot With the aid of his assistant Doctor Nitrus Brio, Doctor Neo Cortex creates the Evolvo-Ray, which he uses to mutate the various animals living on the islands into beasts with superhuman strength. They experiment on a peaceful bandicoot named Crash, who Cortex intends to be the military leader of his growing army of animal soldiers. Despite warnings from Brio, Cortex subjects Crash to the untested Cortex Vortex in an attempt to put him under his control. The experiment proves to be a failure as the Vortex rejects Crash. After Crash escapes Cortex's castle by leaping out a window and falling into to the ocean below, Cortex prepares a female bandicoot named Tawna for experimentation. Having grown attached to Tawna during their time in captivity, Crash resolves to rescue her and defeat Cortex. From the beach of N. Sanity Island, Crash makes his way through the nearby jungle and scales the wall of a giant wooden fortress, which is inhabited by the native tribe.Crash then enters the hut of tribe leader Papu Papu and is forced to defeat him in self-defense after inadvertently waking him from his nap. Riding on the back of a wild hog, Crash escapes the pursuing villagers and climbs over the opposite fortress wall. From there, Crash crosses to the second of Cortex's islands. Wumpa Island, hosting a large tree, has been long abandoned and there is nothing more than a jungle, a lizard-infested city, dilapidated bridges high in the mountains, and the ruins of an ancient temple. However, having discovered that Crash was making his way across the islands, Cortex dispatches the deranged Ripper Roo on the island in a temple at the start of a creek. Crash manages to cross the river and, after avoiding contact with his razor-sharp toenails, knocks Ripper Roo out cold beside a waterfall, and successfully makes his way through the city and the temples. Crash also defeats another of Cortex's mutants, Koala Kong, in a volcanic cave mine before finally crossing to the Cortex Island. Crash then navigates the Cortex Power station, a huge power plant that provides Cortex's castle with energy while polluting the nearby area. When he reaches the factory core, Crash battles and defeats the CEO of Cortex Power, Pinstripe Potoroo, damaging the power plant. Unable to enter Cortex's castle after getting there via bridge, Crash climbs the tower walls, and enters the castle through the window he had previously escaped from. After making his way through the dark hallways and the Castle's many machines, Crash is confronted by Brio inside his laboratory. Brio uses chemicals to mutate himself into a monster. While Crash is successful in defeating Brio, the castle laboratory catches chemical fire during the struggle. Crash escapes to Cortex's airship, where he confronts Cortex himself as the castle burns. Cortex attacks him with a plasma gun, but Crash deflects his own projectiles against him and sends Cortex falling out of the air. United with Tawna, they escape the burning castle on Cortex's airship. Trivia *Ash and his friends, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, the Penguins of Madagascar, George Volcano, T-Alan, the Bowser family, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, Team Rocket, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls and Rasputin guest star in both versions of this film. *Princess Peach, Toad (Mario), and Gaston will guest star in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip and Dash will join Pooh and his friends in the upcoming remake version. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Differences Between Reese Ambler's Original Version and Yakko Warner's Upcoming Remake Version *[[ZigZag the Grand Vizer] originally guest starred in the original version, but he cut out of the original version to avoid confusion (due to Ash Ketchum Meets The Thief and the Cobbler being a future adventure) and was replaced by Gaston. *The remake of this film will use the N.Sane Trilogy edition. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Reese Ambler Category:Remakes Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films Based on Video Games